


Границы разума

by Isfir



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: как Альбус и Геллерт в ночи испытывали на себе изобретенное зелье.





	Границы разума

**Author's Note:**

> ДЛМ, UST.

Стояла глубокая ночь, и помещение на чердаке, под самой крышей, освещалось лишь шариком Люмоса, висящего над столом, магическим огнем под котелком с зельем и полной луной, смотревшей сейчас прямо в раскрытое окно.

— Нам надо раздвинуть границы разума, — сказал Геллерт, повернув голову и глядя через плечо на Альбуса.

На низком столике пузырилось зелье в небольшом походном котелке. Зелье имело цвет первой весенней листвы, но пробовать его почему-то не хотелось.

— Мне кажется, твой разум и так безграничен, — ответил Альбус и сам услышал в своем голосе скептическую нотку. — Насчет своего я еще могу сомневаться, но в твоем — никогда.

— Ты не уверен в моем таланте к зельеварению? — уточнил Геллерт и снова повернулся к зелью, чтобы бросить в него мелко нарезанные розовые мухоморы. — Или просто не доверяешь мне?

— Я ничего не слышал об этом зелье, — ответил Альбус, покачав головой. — Не сочти меня слишком самоуверенным, но я неплохо разбираюсь в этом. На уровне алхимии.

Геллерт снова повернулся к нему со скукой на лице.

— О великий Альбус Дамблдор, до разговора с которым снизошел сам Николас Фламель. Позвольте сообщить вам именно сейчас, что границы вашего разума все-таки должны быть раздвинуты в обязательном порядке. Иначе тебе грозит так и остаться самоуверенным выскочкой.

Альбус улыбнулся и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо, давай сюда твое зелье.

— Еще двадцать пять секунд, — сказал Геллерт, посмотрев на песочные часы. — А потом мы бросим в него пару кубиков льда, чтобы его остудить и немного разбавить. — Он сморщил нос: — Кажется, я немного перестарался с мухоморами.

До того, как Альбус познакомился с Геллертом, он полагал, что может найти ответ на любой вопрос и на любое высказывание в свой адрес. Сейчас он понял, что ошибался. И отвечать Геллерту не хотелось. Слишком уж довольной была его улыбка, как будто он не допустил только что ошибку в зелье, а показал фокус специально для Альбуса, чтобы удивить его своей точно рассчитанной небрежностью.

— Ты смотришь на меня, а не на часы, а в них песок закончился секунд пять назад, — отметил Альбус.

Геллерт встряхнул головой, кинул взгляд на часы, охнул и быстро погасил огонь под котелком. Кажется, эта ошибка была непредусмотренной, но, как Альбус надеялся, некритичной. Геллерт помешал зелье тонкой свинцовой ложечкой и улыбнулся, довольный результатом.

— По-моему, так вышло даже лучше, — сказал он. — И почему ты все время улыбаешься? Я выгляжу так нелепо?

Альбус покачал головой.

— Никогда не могу угадать, когда ты на самом деле ошибаешься, а когда только делаешь вид.

Геллерт усмехнулся и ловко разлил зелье по кофейным чашкам, одну передал Альбусу из рук в руки. Альбус случайно задел его пальцы и удивился тому, что даже в душную летнюю ночь они холодные.

Теперь зелье было не чисто зеленым, а с кислотными розовыми всполохами, которые то загорались, то гасли в глубине.

— Красивое, — сказал Альбус, медленно наклоняя чашку из стороны в сторону. Зелье было густым и тягучим, перетекало неохотно. — А где обещанные кубики льда?

Геллерт подошел к нему, встал рядом, плечом касаясь его плеча, навел палочку на зелье в чашке и прошептал заклинание. Альбус снова усмехнулся. Лед в чашке был не кубиками, а сердечками.

— И что это? — спросил он.

— Лед. Как ты и просил. — Геллерт повернул к нему голову и невинно захлопал ресницами. А затем закусил губу. — А на что, по-твоему, это похоже?

Альбус понятия не имел, на что это похоже. Даже думать об этом не хотел, только бы это не заканчивалось.

— Уже можно пить? — спросил он. Голос был сухим, слова царапали горло.

— Да. — Геллерт кивнул, продолжая глядеть на него. — Залпом. Боюсь, на вкус оно понравится тебе меньше, чем на вид.

— Ничего другого и не ожидал.

Альбус быстро поднес чашку к губам. Мелькнула мысль, что пить неизвестное зелье из мухоморов — плохая идея, но он тут же отмел ее. Разве он рисковал чем-то серьезно? Зато, если Геллерт не врал, эффект должен быть интересным.

Он выпил залпом и даже не почувствовал вкуса, только тонкие льдинки хрустнули на зубах. Посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот пил свою порцию крошечными глоточками, смакуя каждую каплю.

— Вышло не так плохо, как в прошлый раз, — объяснил он, облизав губы. — Кстати, лед тоже был сладким, но ты наверняка не заметил.

Альбус от возмущения не нашел сразу, что сказать.

— Ты соврал мне! — наконец выдохнул он.

— А ты поверил. — Геллерт пожал плечами и посмотрел на него, склонив голову, потом сделал последний глоток и уронил чашку на пол.

Альбус не смотрел, куда она упала, и даже если она разбилась, это не имело никакого значения сейчас, потому что Геллерт держал в зубах сладкое ледяное сердечко. Потом втянул его в рот, и Альбус услышал, как хрустнул лед.

— Если тебе понравилось, там осталось еще, — сказал он. — Увлекаться этим не стал бы даже я, но раза два или три — более чем реально.

Альбус слышал его голос и видел, как двигаются губы — он думал, что они должны быть сладкими на вкус, но ему казалось, что смысл сказанного миновал его уши и проник прямиком в голову, отчего ее закружило и повело в сторону. Не сильно, даже немного приятно. Пустая чашка в руке мешала, и он, последовав примеру Геллерта, откинул ее в сторону. Послышался звон.

— Кажется, ты ее разбил, — заметил Геллерт, и его голос снова завибрировал в голове. — Завтра починишь Репаро.

— Откуда ты взял рецепт этого зелья? — спросил Альбус, и Геллерт посмотрел на него. Вернее, сквозь него. Потом улыбнулся.

— Хорошо работает. Я его изобрел. Сам. Меня из-за этого и исключили. Первый эксперимент прошел неудачно. Я не пил, не был уверен в результате, а моему подопытному не повезло. Сильнейшее отравление. Зато я учел ошибки.

— О, — сказал Альбус. Сложно было понять Геллерта, когда тот говорил прямо в его голове. — Я думал, была дуэль.

— Нет. — Геллерт мотнул головой. — Но ты не думай, сейчас получилось как надо. Я вижу по тебе, что все идет так, как я и хотел. Ты слышишь меня в своей голове, а я тебя.

— Для чего тебе это?

Альбус чувствовал, что голова кружится все сильнее, но ему не было плохо. Даже нравилось. Только стоять он больше не мог и опустился на пол. Пол был старым, деревянным, шершавым и теплым, и все эти ощущения мигом отдались в его голове, расцветая образами настолько живыми, что хотелось зажмуриться.

Геллерт опустился рядом, взял его руку в свою. Его ладонь по-прежнему была холодной, от этого было практически больно. Альбус сжал ее и начал гладить, чтобы согреть. Геллерт улыбнулся и упал на спину, не отнимая руки.

— Зелье должно обострить работу твоего мозга, — ответил он. — Надо только подождать. Пока думать не получается. Мы должны адаптироваться. Потом станет яснее.

Пальцы в руке Альбуса наконец потеплели, и Геллерт начал перебирать ими, касаясь кисти, ладони, запястья Альбуса. Эти простые движения теперь возбуждали, и с каждой секундой — сильнее. Интересно, а Геллерт сейчас чувствует то же самое? Альбус переплел свои пальцы с его и сжал ладонь, тут же услышав у себя в голове довольный, расслабленный смешок.

— Не сейчас, Альбус. Для этого мне не нужны зелья. Да и тебе.

То, что Геллерт делал рукой, совершенно не вязалось с его словами: он ощупывал руку Альбуса со всех сторон, сдавливал подушечки пальцев, и все это ощущалось так ярко, что Альбус готов был выть, а еще лучше — стонать.

— Я думаю, что уже пора, — услышал он. — Альбус, садись, давай скорее!

Геллерт крепко сжал его руку и дернул наверх, усаживая Альбуса, и сам сел перед ним.

— Что?

— Сидеть можешь? Смотреть? Слушать? Думать? Все включилось? У меня уже да.

Альбус осмотрелся, встряхнул головой. Теперь все встало на свои места, но сделалось еще ярче, чем было до этого. Геллерт сидел напротив, уставившись на него, и, похоже, готов был сожрать одним только взглядом. Смотреть на него сейчас было больно, Геллерт был красивым настолько, что казалось, он светится. Альбус кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Да, все отлично.

— Зелья хватает примерно на пару часов, может быть, чуть больше, но я ничего не могу гарантировать, — быстро заговорил Геллерт. — Потом голова снова отключится, завтра с утра будет болеть, как будто ты всю ночь напролет готовился сдавать ЖАБА. Но зато эти два часа голова будет работать так хорошо, как никогда до этого. Так что, будь добр, потрать это время на то, чтобы подумать о Высшем Благе и о том, как мы его достигнем и где найдем для этого Дары Смерти.

Отлично. Это было именно то, что нужно. Альбус кивнул и быстро поднялся на ноги. Это тоже было возбуждение, чрезвычайно яркое и острое, но совсем иного рода, и сейчас Альбусу больше всего на свете хотелось именно этого. Огромная и прекрасная идея Высшего Блага выстраивалась перед его глазами, вырастала, как огромный город из земли, и верхушек пока еще не было видно, но для того, чтобы возвести фундамент, его сил должно было хватить.

— Я понял. Мне нужны пергаменты, — сказал он.

Геллерт вскочил и метнулся к столу первым, вытащил пергамент и перо, которое вдруг взмыло в воздух.

— Это самопишущее перо, берег для особых случаев. Не теряй времени, говори, что приходит тебе в голову.

Альбус кивнул и начал говорить. В другой, работающей автономно части сознания он видел большие песочные часы, которые отмеряли положенные ему два часа. Конечно, он не успеет все что сделать за один раз, но Геллерт говорил о двух или даже трех. Трех ему точно должно хватить.


End file.
